Spiritus
by reveanne
Summary: Parfois on a besoin de connaître le passer pour construire l'avenir. Un voyage dans le passé va permettre à Harry de connaître enfin ses parents.
1. Sipritus

**_Spiritus._**

**__**

_Quelque part, ailleurs, dans longtemps. _

Les années étaient passées. La vie avait changé. Le monde lui-même avait changé. D'anciennes terreurs avaient disparu, effacées comme un cauchemar au petit matin alors que l'aube se lève sur un jour radieux. L'histoire était à présent l'histoire des pères et les fils n'en entendraient parler que comme d'une époque sombre et trouble qui, un jour, s'était achevée par le courage d'une poignée, par le combat à mort où le phénix, re-né de ses cendres, avait terrassé le serpent. 

De ce qui était dorénavant un passé que les plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard n'avaient jamais connu, ne subsistait que la mémoire et des absences. 

Le temps était passé mais les blessures étaient restées. 

Ce matin là, il faisait beau. C'était une splendide jour d'automne. Les arbres étaient vêtus de chaude couleur allant du jaune clair au rouge sombre en passant par tous un camaïeu de brun. Dans les parterres, les colchiques formaient un tapis  d'un jaune ensoleillé avec leur corolles élancées vers le ciel. Dans le verger, les dernières pommes se régalaient des premiers rayons du soleil. Rond et blanc comme un œuf, un champignon était apparu au cours de la nuit au milieu de la pelouse vert sombre couverte de perle d'eau nocturne. 

Sur le bord de l'une des fenêtres d'un cottage du sud de l'Angleterre, quelques feuilles s'étaient mollement posées. Un moineau curieux et voyeur vint s'y poser lui aussi et sautilla en essayant de voir le trésor qui se cachait derrière la vitre.

Une lumière s'alluma dans la pièce derrière la fenêtre.  

Le moineau s'envola, pris de panique. Les feuilles, déstabilisées, glissèrent et tombèrent sur le sol. 

Un bruit d'eau résonna dans la pièce. Un homme d'une trentaine d'année se pencha sur un lavabo de faïence blanche et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide. Les yeux fermés, le visage dégoulinant, il ferma le robinet. L'homme étendit son bras droit et prit une épaisse et douce serviette éponge sur le porte-serviettes qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Il enfouit son visage dans le moelleux tissu. 

L'homme resta immobile, inspirant lentement le parfum de lavande de la serviette.

Finalement il fit glisser le tissu sur ses joues légèrement rappeuse. Machinalement, il reposa la serviette chiffonné sur le porte-serviette tandis que son regard croisait les yeux verts de son reflet. 

L'homme inspira profondément en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs et ébouriffés. Ses doigts soulevèrent les mèches qui lui barraient le front, révélant ainsi une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Le regard vert cristallin de l'homme se posa sur cette marque indélébile. 

Ses muscles se raidirent. Sa mâchoire se crispa. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément plusieurs fois pour chasser les souvenirs de la nuit et du passé. Oppressé par une sensation d'étouffement, l'homme se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit. 

Une vague d'air matinal le fit frissonner. 

Il inspira l'air glacé du matin d'automne qui s'il n'avait pas respiré depuis des jours… des mois.. et plus même. Ses yeux d'abord clos, s'ouvrirent sur ce petit matin du monde. Son regard vert se posa sur le jardin qui lui faisait face et qui frémissait sous un léger vent qui séchait la rosée. 

Le ciel bleu pastel au liseré rougeoyant se striait de nuage nacrés qui s'étiraient mollement vers le sud. Un groupe d'étourneau passa. 

Dans l'herbe, l'homme aperçut une petite forme marron. On aurait dit une pomme de terre avec des pattes. 

Un gnome.

La vision de cet être ridicule fit vaguement sourire l'homme et le replongea dans un souvenir vieux de dix-neuf ans, se renvoyant au jour où il avait appris chez son ami Ron comment on dégnomait un jardin. 

_Ron_…

L'homme sentit un frisson lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale. Il fixa l'horizon d'un regard vide et l'esprit plein de souvenirs. 

Il y avait maintenant vingt ans, qu'un jour de septembre, il avait pris un train voie 9¾ et fait connaissance du jeune rouquin…

Vingt-ans déjà.

« Harry ? » Appela une voix féminine et ensommeillée en provenance de quelque part dans la maison.

Cet appel eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur l'homme. Il se retourna et sortit à grands pas de la salle de bain. Se cognant, au passage, les orteils à la corbeille à linge dans son empressement (et aussi  car il n'avait pas ses lunettes). 

Une poignée de secondes plus tard, Harry avait rejoint une chambre claire et confortable dont les meubles sobres étaient plongées dans une demi-obscurité provoquée par les épais double-rideau qui voilaient les fenêtres. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait un large lit où les draps étaient en bataille. 

Le visage nimbé par ses cheveux étalés sur son oreiller, une jeune femme se pelotonnait frileusement sous la couverture. Ses yeux encore gonflés de sommeil s'ouvraient à peine pour laisser briller un regard quémandeur entre ses cils. Un fin sourire endormi s'étira sur ses lèvres en voyant apparaître Harry.

« J'ai froid. » Dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Harry fronça les sourcils avec une infime pointe d'inquiétude. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid dans la chambre, pourtant grâce à un sortilège une douce chaleur se répandit dans la pièce.

« J'ai _toujours_ froid. » Répéta la jeune femme d'une voix misérable.

Les yeux verts de Harry croisèrent ceux de la jeune femme.  Dans un geste rapide et souple, il alla rejoindre la jeune femme, se glissa sous la couverture et s'allongea à ses côtés. 

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent dans un sourire satisfait. Elle ferma les yeux en se pelotonnant contre  Harry. Ce dernier prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et lui caressa l'épaule.

Elle passa un bras pâle et gracile pardessus le torse de Harry. 

Il attira la jeune femme à lui.

Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. 

Il fit glisser lentement, avec douceur, ses doigts le long du bras qui le faisait prisonnier.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Il  fit glisser sa main vers l'épaule, dessina le contour de l'omoplate de la pointe des doigts, s'aventura vers la poitrine et frôla le galbe des seins. 

Elle soupira.

Il glissa ses doigts sur la peau fine et douce et les dirigea vers le ventre. 

Elle frémit.

Il referma sa main sur le ventre distendu de sa femme. Dans peu de temps… une semaine ?… Un jour ?… Harry allait être père. 

_Père_…

Cette idée le remplissait de joie et l'angoissait terriblement. Qu'est ce que c'était qu'être _Père_ ? Lui qui n'avait jamais été le fils de quelqu'un allait devenir père. Il n'avait ni modèle, ni personne à qui demander conseil. 

Seul.

Il était seul. 

Il avait peur. 

La respiration de la jeune femme se ralentit. Elle s'était endormie. 

Lui, Harry Potter, l'orphelin, allait devoir construire un avenir, tracer un  chemin, pour cet enfant alors qu'il ne savait même pas d'où lui même venait.

Parfois, il n'y a pas que les enfants qui ont besoin de leurs parents. 

Les yeux mi-clos, Harry était perdu dans un songe froid et solitaire. 

D'où venait-il ?

Il ferma les yeux. 

Qui étaient vraiment ses parents ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Son regard vert plus présent que jamais.

Sous sa main, l'enfant donna un coup. 

Harry caressa le ventre de sa femme comme pour apaiser l'enfant. 

Quel parent ferait-il ?

Avec lenteur et d'avec d'infini précaution, Harry se dégagea de la tendre prison des bras de sa femme.

Son père, James Potter, s'était-il posé lui aussi ces questions quand il était n ?

Harry se glissa doucement hors des draps du lit. Il replaca la couverture sur les épaules de sa femme. En silence, il s'habilla, prit ses lunettes et se glissa hors de la pièce. Il se faufila dans la maison déserte et calme vers la nursery qu'il venait tout juste de finir d'installer.

Dans une ambiance pastel, le berceau  attendait.

Harry referma la porte de la chambre d'enfant et se dirigea vers son bureau à l'autre bout de la maison. Il s'assit derrière sa table de travail et observa d'un œil absent la pile de parchemin qui attendaient sagement que l'on s'intéresse enfin à eux. 

Sortant de sa rêverie, le jeune homme sortit une boite en nacre et en laque d'un petit meuble derrière lui. Il posa la boite sur la table après avoir déblayé les parchemins, livres et bibelots qui s'y trouvaient. Il observa longuement l'objet sans y toucher.

Savoir…

Juste savoir un peu…

Harry avait toujours rêver de pouvoir voir ses parents, de les voir vivant devant lui, de les entendre parler, rire, vivre. Savoir qui ils étaient.

Un jour il avait trouver le moyen de le faire mais ce jour là il avait hésité. Et si l'idée, le phantasme, qu'il avait de ses parent ne se révélait n'être qu'une chimère ? Juste une illusion ? 

Incapable de choisir entre l'idée qu'il avait de ses parents et la vérité de ce qu'ils avaient pu être, Harry avait ranger et sceller la solution dans une boite. 

Une boite en nacre et en laque. 

Un boite de pandore.

Harry regarda la boite. Le besoin de savoir était tellement fort qu'il lui brûlait les veines.

Il brisa le sceau magique qu'il avait apposé des années plus tôt.

…

Attente.

…

Il ouvrit la boite. 

Le vent à l'extérieur secoua les feuilles dans le jardin dans un léger bruissement. La lumière du matin d'automne inondait la pièce. Le silence était omniprésent. 

Une sphère irisé fine, fragile et transparente, semblable à une bulle de savon, s'éleva lentement hors de la boite. Un petit mouvement d'air en fit trembler la surface comme si elle était liquide. 

_Une bulle à vérité…. _

Harry tendit la main et toucha le surface de la sphère. Elle se colla à sa peau. 

… qui avait le pouvoir, par simple contact, de répondre à vos questions et projetant votre esprit sous la forme d'une sorte d'esprit invisible vers la scène qui avait eu lieu. 

Harry sentit son corps devenir léger comme l'air. Le monde devint flou. Des images colorées défilaient à très grande vitesse autour de lui. Il y eut un bruit semblable à celui émis quand on écoute un disque en avance rapide.

Harry était incapable de reconnaître quoi que ce soit. 

Soudain le monde se stabilisa dans une mosaïque d'images floues et mouvantes. Le bruit devint une mélange de son divers et de voix inintelligibles. Il était temps de choisir la vérité que l'on désirait connaître. 

_Qui était James et Lily Potter ?_

La question à peine formulée mentalement qu'une sorte d'ouragan balaya la mosaïque mélangeant les couleurs. 

Il y eut une très forte explosion.

Silence.

Comme sorties de la masse colorée, des silhouettes se dessinèrent progressivement. Les contours des gens et des objets se firent de plus en plus net. 

Tout se mis alors à bouger dans un silence oppressent.

Harry était à présent entouré par une foule grouillante de sorcier qui semblait attendre quelque chose avec une gaieté fébrile. Des personnes s'agitaient. Des gens semblaient discuter et rire. Certains, plus petits, se dressaient sur la pointe des pieds pour voir ce qui se passait devant la foule. 

Et tout était enveloppé de silence. 

Harry ne savait pas où il était, ni quand il était. Il scruta la foule à la recherche de ce qu'il tétait venu chercher. 

Il y avait là beaucoup d'inconnus. Puis, soudain, Harry reconnu quelqu'un, ou pensa reconnaître quelqu'un. Il n'était pas sûr. La personne devait être pas loin de quarante ans plus jeune que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu dans son présent à lui. 

Il était loin dans le passé. 

D'autres visages et personnes semblèrent familières sans que Harry puisse leur donner des noms. Une ombre furtive traversa la foule en bousculant tous le monde. Immédiatement suivie par deux autres. Trois ombres qui s'étaient dirigées à toute vitesse vers l'avant de la foule. Harry ne les avait pas reconnues, il n'en avait pas eu le temps, mais elles lui laissaient une étrange impression. 

Un carillon de cloches déchira le voile de silence. 

Le bruit de la foule explosa dans un horrible tintamarre. 

Le chant des cloches se ralentit. 

La foule se tourna vers une direction précise et, faisant un semblant de silence, attendit.

Intrigué, Harry s'étira autant qu'il put pour savoir ce qu'attendait ainsi la foule. Il voulut se rapprocher mais quand il voulut tenter d'écarter quelqu'un de son chemin, sa main traversa la personne. 

Il n'était qu'un esprit voyageur, sans corps, même pas un fantôme car, autour de lui, personne ne pouvait le voir ou même sentir sa présence. 

Perplexe, Harry hésita sur ce qu'il devait faire. 

Il y eut le bruit d'une lourde porte que l'on ouvre. Les gens retinrent leur souffle avant d'exploser en une puissante acclamation. 

Ne faisant ni une ni deux, Harry  traversa la foule. Passant à travers les gens sans que ceux-ci ne remarque quoi que ce soit. Il arriva à l'avant de la foule au moment exacte où le flash d'un appareil photo illuminait la scène à laquelle il faisait face.

Harry resta tétanisé par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Devant une immense arche de pierre, un sorcier, brun aux cheveux ébouriffés, entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans, en tenue d'apparat, essayait de protéger tant bien que mal une jeune femme  rousse vêtue d'une vaporeuse robe blanche contre une tempête de riz ensorcelé qui tourbillonnait autour d'eux et semblait voir les lapider sur place. 

Un nouveau flash crépita.

Le marié sortit sa baguette entre deux bourrasques de riz magique et parvint à lancer un contre sort. Le riz tomba en une pluie inerte sur le sol.

Des deux côtés du couple qui se redressait en remettant de l'ordre dans leurs apparences, se tenait deux jeunes hommes visiblement du même âge que le marié. Celui de gauche se tenait légèrement en retrait et était plié de rire en voyant l'expression furieuse du marié. 

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer.

_Sirius._

A gauche, aidant la mariée à remettre sa couronne de fleurs d'oranger, l'autre jeune homme avait le regard pétillant et une sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

_Remus_. 

Un nouveau flash explosa juste à côté de Harry. Il se tourna vers le photographe qu'il entendait rire. Il sursauta et se recula brusquement.

Peter riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à en tenir son appareil photo. 

Visiblement furieux, le marié fit un geste du poignet avec sa baguette magique. Le riz s'envola dans les airs avant d'être violemment projeté vers ce qui devait être les instigateurs de la tempête de riz. Sirius, Remus et Peter prirent la fuite pour éviter d'être lapidé par les grains blancs et durs. 

Ceci fait et le calme revenu, les mariés prirent la pose pour permettre aux personnes qui le désiraient de prendre des photos. 

Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, Harry put voir ses parents. Il avait le cœur serré. Certes il les avait déjà vue en photos ou à travers le filtre des souvenirs dans une pensine mais, là, ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas un souvenir, c'était la réalité.

Harry aurait aimé s'avancer, les toucher, leur parler, mais il ne le pouvait pas, il n'était même pas là, ne n'était qu'un spectateur fantôme venu du futur. 

Autour des jeunes mariés, les flashs crépitaient.

Harry se demanda un moment pourquoi la bulle à vérité l'avait fait remonter à ce moment précis. La réponse traversa son esprit. 

Lily _Potter_

La bulle l'avait envoyé assister au tout premier instant de l'existence de Madame Lily _Potter_. C'est-à-dire au tout premier instant de sa vie en tant que femme mariée. 

La séance photos s'acheva rapidement et un homme relativement âgé se détacha de la foule et alla félicité les mariés. Harry ne le connaissait pas mais il lui semblait étrangement familier. C'était un homme assez petit, brun, mal coiffé. L'homme prit les mains de Lily dans les siennes et lui murmura quelque chose. 

« Bienvenu dans la famille ! »

Soudain le monde se figea et une chape de silence tomba. 

Surpris et inquiet, Harry regarda vivement autour de lui. 

Le décors se brouilla, les couleurs se mélangèrent pour former de nouvelles formes, un nouveau décor, un autre lieu.

Une nouvelle scène apparut dans un silence absolu. 

Harry se trouvait dans une pièce où régnait un chaos indescriptible comme si un troupeau de trolls était passé par là.

Le silence fut rompu par un bruit de vaisselle brisée. Une femme traversa la pièce en criant.

« Non mais c'est pas possible ce tu es maladroit !!! »

_Lily_.

« Tu range tout n'importe comment, alors ça tombe ! » Répondit une voix masculine que Harry ne reconnaissait pas vraiment. 

Curieux il se dirigea immédiatement pour voir de qui il s'agissait. 

_James_. 

Dans une cuisine, elle aussi en bazar, James ramassait les débris d'une pile d'assiettes sous les yeux furieux de sa femme. Le jeune homme cachait assez mal un certain contentement d'avoir cassé ces objets. 

« Le service de ma mère ! » S'écria Lily en brandissant sa baguette rapidement pour réparer les dégâts. 

Elle y parvint on ne peut mieux mais avec une maladresse parfaitement feinte, James fit à nouveau tomber la pile. 

Nouveau bruit, nouveaux éclats. 

Lily jeta un regard assassin à son mari. Ce dernier lui répondit par un faux sourire peiné. La jeune femme répara une nouvelle fois la vaisselle et James se débrouilla pour les recasser presque aussitôt. 

Leur petit jeu se répéta plusieurs fois. Harry ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. 

Excédée, Lily devint rouge brique.

« Tu n'as pas bientôt fini ! » Cria-t-elle. « Mais qu'est ce qu'elle t'ont fait ces assiettes ?! »

Avec un calme digne d'un moine zen, James jeta une regard aux débris des assiettes qu'il venait de casser pour la sixième fois.

« Elles sont moches ! » Répondit-il avec une franchise enfantine. 

Lily resta sidérée. Elle regarda elle aussi les débris qui jonchait le sol.

« Les assiettes offertes par maman… » Soupira-t-elle.

James posa une main consolatrice sur l'épaule de sa femme et l'attira vers lui.

« Elles sont même _très_ moches ! » Dit-il avec conviction. « C'est sans doute ce qui pouvait leur arriver de mieux… mourir dignement sur le sol de la cuisine… »

Lily ne dit rien et laissa son mari la prendre doucement par les épaules pour la consoler de la terrible perte que représentait le décès de ces assiettes. 

James afficha un sourire fier de lui. Son plan pour ce débarrasser des hideuses assiettes offertes par sa belle-mère semblait avoir fonctionné à merveille.

Mais Lily en avait décidé autrement.

Brusquement, la jeune femme se redressa. D'un coup de talon, elle écrasa cruellement les orteils de son cher et tendre. James cria de douleur et de surprise en se tenant le pied meurtri. 

Lily répara les assiettes, les prit dans les mains et alla les porter en sécurité loin de son époux. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, elle se tourna une dernière fois vers James.

« Et si tu t'en prend encore à elles, tu risque de dormir dans le jardin pendant de longs mois ! »

Sur ce la scène se figea à nouveau, laissant à Harry à peine le temps de se remettre de son rire avant de passer à la scène suivante. 

Harry se retrouva dans un coin de campagne fleuri et visiblement isolé. Là, à l'abris des regards, il y avait une nappe à carreaux étendue sur le sol avec un pique-nique. Un jeune couple se tenait enlacé.

Cette scène ne dura que le temps de quelques secondes de silence avant qu'une autre scène la remplace. 

Cette fois il faisait nuit noir. Le paysage délabré était noyé dans l'obscurité. Un long cri strident déchira le silence. Un éclair tomba tout près de Harry. Une silhouette se dessina et lui fit face. Sombre et sinistre. Il s'agissait d'un homme vêtu de noir, le visage dissimulé. 

Le Mangemort leva sa baguette vers Harry. 

Dans un réflexe de défense, Harry voulut prendre la sienne avant de se rendre compte que ce ne pouvait pas être à lui qu'on en voulait car dans ce passé, il n'avait aucune existence matérielle, il y avait quelqu'un derrière lui. Il se tourna exactement au moment où un sort le traversait et frappait le Mangemort. 

Lily se trouvait là, les vêtements déchirés, les cheveux défaits et mêlés, tenant toujours en joug l'ennemi qui s'était effondré sur le sol. 

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il se trouvait au centre d'un champ de bataille. La silhouette de James apparut moins d'une seconde avant que la scène se fige et s'efface. 

L'espace d'un battement de cœur. Un nouveau décors apparut… ou plutôt réapparut. La cuisine. Cette fois-ci, la pièce était plongé dans la clarté lunaire. 

Une pendule perça le silence et sonna deux heure du matin. 

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit lentement. Lily, chaudement emmitouflée dans une robe de chambre violette, entra. La jeune femme s'avança silencieusement et se dirigea vers un placard en hauteur. Elle y prit une boite à gâteau et un pot de marmelade. Elle prit une cuillère dans un tiroir et alla s'asseoir à la table. 

Méthodiquement elle prit un cookie dans la boite à gâteaux et le tartina de confiture avant de le manger. Elle fit ainsi plusieurs fois… jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus de gâteaux en fait. Elle referma la boite et le pot de marmelade, les rangea dans le placard et nettoya la cuillère avant de la remettre à sa place. Elle sortit de la cuisine. 

La pendule sonna deux heure et demi. 

La scène se brouilla à peine au moment du changement. 

Harry resta dans la cuisine mais cette fois il faisait jour. Lily préparait du thé. La table du petit déjeuner était prête. 

James entra, l'air encore endormi et ronchon. Il embrassa sa femme puis alla s'asseoir en baillant. Les yeux à moitié fermés, il regarda la table. 

« Il n'y a plus de gâteaux ? » S'étonna-t-il.

Lily, l'air de rien, lui répondit d'un air détacher.

« Tu as mangé le dernier hier soir. »

La jeune femme se servit une tasse de thé et commença à s'asseoir elle aussi à la table.

La scène se figea, le décors changea. Des maisons, un grand jardin. 

Lily se tenait devant la porte d'une maison en briques rouges. Tout ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle étaient décorés de ballons et de rubans blancs. Elle frappa plusieurs fois, fort pour couvrir le bruit qui régnait à l'intérieur. 

Un femme d'âge mur ouvrit. 

« Oui ? »

Lily se redressa. 

« Je suis Lily, la sœur de Pétunia. » Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée. 

« Attendez ! » Répondit la femme d'une voix désagréable. 

La porte se referma. 

Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau. 

Harry reconnut la jeune femme qui venait d'ouvrir. Il avait vécu trop longtemps avec pour ne pas la reconnaître. 

Tante Pétunia. 

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Cracha la jeune femme à sa sœur. 

- Tu vas te marier et… Commença à répondre Lily.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ! 

- Je suis ta sœur… Continua Lily d'une voix douce.

- Je ne veux pas de gens de … de ton espèce, ici. ! Ne t'ai dit de ne jamais m'approcher, de ne jamais me parler ou m'écrire. Espèce de dégénérée ! 

- Pétunia…

- Vas-t-en ! Cria Pétunia.  

La porte se referma violemment avant que Lily n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Une peine profonde se dessina sur son visage. Obstinée, elle frappa de nouveau à la porte. 

La scène se figea un nouvelle fois. Les couleurs du décors se mélangèrent. Le silence tomba. 

Il y eut comme un moment de répit. La bulle semblait chercher quoi montrer ensuite. 

C'est alors qu'une série de scène très rapide se succédèrent. Ne durant qu'une poignée de secondes chacune. 

Lily faisant le ménage en pestant que son mari était un porc.

James en compagnie de Sirius à un match de quidditch, criant et supportant de toutes leurs forces une équipe que Harry ne connaissait pas. 

James et Lily en train de se disputer.

Les mêmes mais en train de se réconcilier.

Une fêtes avec les maraudeurs et d'autre personnes inconnues.

Un enterrement, où Lily se tenait au bras de James, l'air perdu. Pétunia et l'oncle Vernon étaient présent.

Une fête de Noël, où James s'amusait comme un gamin avec des babioles.

Une bataille.

Une réunion dans ce qui semblait être une pièce de Poudlard.

James endormit sur un sofa avec un journal sur la tête.

Lily s'énervant contre une marmite de potion ratée. 

James au travail, d'un sérieux de statut.

Une autre bataille.

James dégnomant un jardin. 

La bulle marqua une nouvelle pose. La succession rapide des scènes donnait le tournis à Harry. Il avait du mal à suivre. C'était comme si on passait devant lui en vitesse accélérée une de ces vidéos moldues qu'il avait autrefois vu chez les Dursley. 

Un nouveau décor apparut. 

Le salon chez James et Lily. 

Le couple était assis dans le sofa. James tenait sa femme dans ses bras d'un air protecteur. En douceur, il fit glisser ses mains et les posa sur le ventre de Lily. Le couple échangea un regard complice.

Harry eut un frisson. 

_IL_ était là.

La scène se figea et s'effaça. 

Il y eut alors une nouvelle série de scènes rapides. 

James inquiet…

Lily malade…

De la  nursery…

Des amies et amis…

La famille…

Des combats...

De moments de tendresse…

Etc. 

Il y eut une nouvelle pause. 

Harry hésita à continuer. Il avait l'impression que sa tête et son cœur allait exploser. Ballotté d'une instant du passé à un autre,  Il ne savait plus ce qu'il était venu chercher. Tout se mélangeait.

La bulle sentit cette hésitation et le monde reprit son apparence de mosaïque flou qu'il avait eu lorsque Harry était entré dans la bulle à vérité. 

Epuisé, Harry ne savait plus s'il devait continuer. Tout était si confus. Il avait voulu savoir qui était ses parents mais n'était pas sûr d'y être parvenu. Il avait vu des gens, James et Lily Potter, mais ce n'était pour lui que des étrangers. C'est gens était-il vraiment ses parents ? 

Harry eut une sensation de froid et de vide. 

Il avait voulu savoir qui ils étaient pour savoir qui il était lui-même. Les rencontrer pour avoir lui-aussi des parents. Mais ce n'était que des étrangers. Ces gens étaient-ils vraiment ses parents ?

Harry ferma les yeux.

Qu'était ce  des parents en fin de compte ?

Cette interrogation fut à peine formulée qu'une voix déchira le silence. 

Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris.

Devant lui il y avait James. Il était assis dans un fauteuil, l'air fatigué et nerveux. 

Dans un autre fauteuil, il y avait un autre homme, beaucoup plus âgé. C'était ce dernier qui parlait. 

« Ce que c'est d'être papa ? » Disait-il d'une voix posée et réfléchie. « Et bien j'ai beau t'avoir élevé, James, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne pense pas qu'il y est vraiment de définition, tout comme il n'y a ni école pour l'apprendre, ni livre pour l'expliquer. On apprend sur le tas. Jour après jour. 

C'est être là… aussi bien dans les bons jours que dans les mauvais. Pour punir comme pour féliciter. Pour défendre et protéger. Pour éduquer et jouer. 

Être papa est un rôle dont personne ne connaît le texte et où le public est très exigent. Pourtant, c'est sans doute le plus beau rôle que l'on puisse avoir dans une vie... »

La scène se figea. 

Harry entendait ce que venait de dire ce qui devait être son grand-père résonner dans sa tête. Il ne savait plus vraiment où il en était. Ses idées étaient embrouillées. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. 

Il devait sortir de la bulle à vérité. 

A peine avait-il eut cette pensée que Harry sentit son corps devenir plus lourd. En moins d'un instant, il fut à nouveau dans son bureau. 

Le soleil était haut et inondait la pièce d'une douce clarté. La maison était silencieuse. Dans le jardin le vent faisait bruisser les feuilles d'automne. 

Sur la table, voletant au-dessus de la boite en nacre et en laque, la bulle avait diminué de plus des trois quarts de sa taille. En effet, plus on s'en servait, plus elle diminuait, jusqu'au moment où elle disparaissait totalement. 

Harry se prit la tête dans les mains. Il était épuisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Il resta longtemps immobile. Il avait voulu savoir mais, en définitive, il avait plus de question à la fin qu'au début. Il avait voulut chercher des réponse dans le passé pour construire le présent et l'avenir. Mais, en définitive, il avait juste vu des gens normaux qui n'en savait pas plus que lui. 

Maintenant il savait mieux qui étaient les personnes qu'avaient été ses parents mais les connaissait-il vraiment ? En fait, cela lui était-il vraiment utile ? Il avait vécu 30 ans sans eux…

Harry était perdu. L'esprit confus.

Un cri brisa le silence de la maison. 

« Harry ! »

Il releva la tête, hagard.

« Harry ! » Répéta la voix de sa femme.

Le ton de détresse de cette voix eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Harry et le fit brutalement revenir à la réalité. 

D'un geste brusque, il referma la boite sur ce qui restait de la bulle. Il se précipita vers la pièce d'où lui parvenait les appels de sa femme. Il sentait, savait, que quelque chose de très important était en train de se passer.

De longues et pénibles heures plus tard, la sage femme posa le nouveau-né emmailloté dans une douce serviette de coton dans les bras de sa mère. 

Harry s'assit sur le rebord du lit où se trouvait sa femme et son enfant qui venait de naître. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois. 

Il n'osa pas toucher le bébé tellement celui-ci semblait fragile. Sa femme, légèrement amusée (mais aussi très fatiguée) lui tendit l'enfant.

« Je l'ai porté pendant neuf mois »Dit-elle dans un sourire espiègle. « C'est ton tour ! »

Les gestes gauches et l'air empoté, Harry tint son enfant pour la première fois son enfant dans ses bras. Maintenant il était papa…

Une voix résonna dans sa tête. 

_Être papa est un rôle dont personne ne connaît le texte et où le public est très exigent. _

… Ou plutôt, il allait essayer de le devenir. 

Car c'était  sans doute le plus beau rôle que l'on puisse avoir dans une vie. Un rôle qui se bâtissait sur l'avenir et non sur le passé. 

*** *** *** _Spiritus_-_Fin_*** *** ***

~Message de Reveanne~

Et voilà une histoire inventée et écrite en moins de dix heures (temps entre la toute première ébauche de l'idée et la correction avant publication)… une sorte d'idée éclaire… 

Je ne sais pas si c'est bien. Je trouve ça assez pas comme ce que j'écris d'habitude. Les personnages ont un petit côté hédoniste qui devrait plaire, y'a rien de vraiment méchant, c'est assez mignon parfois. Mais, bon, ce n'est pas toujours très cohérent (ça n'a ni queue ni tête) mais c'est pas grave, j'ai écrit ça car je n'étais pas d'humeur à écrire des horreurs comme dans _Honnête Iago_, ou des conneries comme pour l'Assemblée. 

Y'a des jours comme ça…

Pour info, j'ai fait des illustrations pour cette histoire. Elles sont sur ma page perso (url dans ma bio)

Sinon avant de partir de cette page, n'oubliez par de laisser une review… (pour donner votre avis, faire des commentaires, poser des questions ou juste pour dire que vous avez lu cette fic.)

Voilà.

Maintenant, vous pouvez reprendre le cours normal de votre vie.

~Reveanne~

A St Pompain, le 3 mai 2004.


	2. lettre de l'auteur

Message supplémentaire de Reveanne

Il semblerait que cette histoire vous ait bien plus … mais que vous ayez pas mal de questions ( c'est quoi ce titre ? qui est la femme de Harry ? Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Ron pour qu'Harry ait un frisson en pensant à lui…)

Comme je ne peux pas deviner toutes les questions que vous vous posez, dites les moi, je ferais un bonus spécial pour y répondre.

…

Et puis comme le style semble vous plaire, je ferait peut-être d'autre hist dans le même genre.

;-)

…

A plus

Reveanne

A Niort, le 6 mai 2004


	3. le bonus

Spiritus.

Le bonus qui casse l'ambiance.

Suite à la publication de Spiritus, la presse et les lecteurs se sont interrogés sur les motivations et les raisons pour lesquelles Reveanne a publié cette histoire qui est un vrai ovni dans la nébuleuse de ses créations.

Pour en savoir plus, Magie-Hebdo a délégué un reporter auprès de l'auteur. Celle-ci à aimablement acceptée.

- **Journaliste** (snob et bcbg): Bonjour.

- **Reveanne** (ressemblant à un zombi avec de la conjonctivite à force de travailler) : J'veux des reviews

- **Journaliste** (perplexe) : heu… merci de nous recevoir

- **Reveanne** (l'air de plus en plus folle) : J'veux des reviews !

- **Journaliste** (gêné) : Oui… on va vous en laisser.

- **R'** (l'air ravie et idiote) : chouette alors !

- **J'** (rassuré) : Vous avez récemment publié une histoire intitulée Spiritus, Pourquoi ce titre ?

- **R'** (sort un paquet de gâteau d'on ne sait où et commence à manger) : Ben ches chimple, ch'est du à l'exprechion « au nom du père, du fich et du Chaint echprit »

- **J' **(qui essuie avec une mine dégoûtée les miettes que postillonne R') : C'est à dire ?

- **R**' (en s'enfilant un autre gâteau) : En latin cha donne : at Pater, at Filii et Chpiritus Chancti !… ch'est chimple, ch'ai chimplifi !

- **J'** (qui n'a pas compris et ne veut pas le montrer) : Sinon qu'est ce qui vous a conduit à écrire une histoire aussi…gentille, sur un ton sérieux.

- **R'** (qui a fini la boite de gâteau, sort un sandwich au jambon et recommence à manger) : Chest chimple, che chuis en plein période chentil, ch'avait pas envie d'être méchante pour une fois.

- **J'** (dégoûté d'être la cible de répugnants postillons au jambon) : C'est tout ? On raconte que c'est parce que vous êtes amoureuse.

- **R'** (s'agite et menace le journaliste avec le bout de son sandwich): Qui a pu vous raconter une chose pareil ?! C'est de la calomnie !!! Moi ? Amoureuse ?!

**- J' **(surpris) : Heu… c'est un certain Yannig qui…

**- R' **(L'air gênée) : ha… oui… ben… c'est que… en fait…

**- J' **(pérorant) : C'est donc vrai ! Reveanne est donc capable de ressentir des sentiments ! C'est incroyable, jusqu'à présent l'humanité toute entière était convaincue que vous n'aviez pas de cœur et que votre seul plaisir était de taper sur tous le monde, et si possible sur les persos de vos histoires, c'est…

**BONG**

(Reveanne vient de frapper le journaliste pour le faire taire)

- **R'** (le visage crispé, la voix légèrement agressive) : J'aime TOUJOURS taper sur tous le monde !

**- J' **(regardant Reveanne avec méfiance) : Bon… heu… J'avais quelques questions à vous poser à propos de l'histoire de Spiritus. Questions qui intéresseront nos lecteurs au plus au point.

**- R' **(Sortant un paquet de chips d'on ne sait où) : Allez y !

**- J' **(lançant un regard inquiet au paquet de chips) : Ma première question sera : Qui est la femme de Harry ?

**- R' **(commençant à manger ses chips) : Scronchscronchscronchscronch !

**- J' **(qui n'a rien compris à ce que vient de dire Reveanne) : ?

**- R' **(continuant à manger ses chips) : Scronchscronchscronch ! Evidentscronch,non ?!

**- J' **(se demandant où il va pouvoir récupéré un dico Scronch/Français) : Bien… La deuxième question que tous le monde se pose : l'enfant, une fille ou un garçon ?

**- R' **( s'acharnant sur ses chips) : Scronchch'chaisscronchpascronch !

**- J' **(Ne comprenant toujours rien mais étant trop fier pour demander des explications) : La troisième et dernière question que se posent les lecteurs : Qu'est-il arrivé à Ron pour que Harry pense à lui avec tristesse ?

**- R' **( Qui a fini ses chips et s'attaque à une pomme) : Et biencrocch'estcronchchimple cronchcronchgloupj'encrocaicronchcronchpascronchlagloupmoindrecrocichéecronchilcronch-fauchraitcronchchemanchercronchàgloup Harry !

**- J' **(couvert de morceaux de pomme à moitié mâchés) : Voilà qui est clair.

**- R' **: N'est ce pas ?!

**- J' **(qui en a marre et veut rentré chez lui pour se laver) : Tout à fait, et je vous remercie d'avoir accepté de répondre à ces quelques questions !

**- R' **(avec l'air toujours aussi folle) : De rien mais j'veux des reviews !

**- J' **(commençant un mouvement de fuite) : Je vais donc vous quitté en vous souhaitant bon courage pour la suite.

**- R' **(Obstinée) : J'veux des reviews !

**- J' **(part en courant) : Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

**- R' **: JE VEUX DES **REVIEWS** !…. Piti

Depuis cet interview, plus aucun reporter n'accepte de rencontrer Reveanne… on se demande vraiment pourquoi !


End file.
